seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Beauty
:Ester: I love it, Spikey! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know you loved it too. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: giggle It’s always fun when Grandmother stays. :Starfish Grandmother: Whatever you do, don’t tell Ester. :Ester: What did she say? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Listening in to someone’s conversation isn’t right. I know. :Starfish Grandmother: And don’t tell Spikey, either. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Look who’s listening now. :Starfish Queen: I won’t be saying anything to Ester and Spikey, Mother. :Starfish Grandmother: Let’s keep it to ourselves. I’ve never found anything better for the skin, and I want it to stay a secret. :Starfish Queen: It’s done wonders, Mother. :Starfish Grandmother: Don’t you agree, Pointer? :Pointer: gurgling :Starfish Grandmother: Who would have thought that some old algae, like knotted kelp, could do that? It’s the secret to beauty. :Ester: The secret to beauty? :Tubarina: The secret to beauty? :Ester: The secret to beauty. That’s what she said. :Polvina: Why didn’t your grandmother want to tell you? :Tubarina: You don’t tell anyone about the secret to beauty. It’s a secret. :Ester: All we have to do now is get some knotted kelp, and I know the place to find it. Rainbow Reef! :Polvina: You’re not going to rush off and get some of this algae? :Tubarina: Isn’t it obvious that we are? :Polvina: Don’t listen to that voice. :look around :Ester: What voice? :Polvina: That voice in your head, telling you that you’re ugly and not beautiful, it’s a lie. :Tubarina: We know. :Polvina: Beauty comes from what you do, not what you look like. :Ester: We know that too. :Polvina: Being obsessed with beauty, makes you blind to the beauty all around you. :Tubarina: You’re right. :Ester: You couldn’t be more right. :Tubarina: So, we’re not going to get the algae? :Polvina: sternly No. :Tubarina: Fine, I was just making sure. :Ester: I’ll see you tomorrow. :Tubarina: See you then. :Polvina: Bye! :Ester: back out Gone? Gone. I know that beauty comes from what you do, not what you look like. But would it really hurt to be beautiful? :Tubarina: Polvina’s right. If we look, we can see beauty all around us. But, is it really so bad to have some of that beauty for yourself? No! :Polvina: I knew Ester and Tubarina would understand how silly it is to chase beauty. They won’t swim off to Rainbow Reef to get the algae. back Who am I trying to fool? :Tubarina: E-Ester. :Ester: Tubarina. :Polvina: Ester! Tubarina! :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :Girls: What are you doing here? :gurgling :Tubarina: Lionfish! :Ester: What are they doing here? :Polvina: I don’t know, but if they’re here, then we can’t be. :gurgling :gurgling :Tubarina: This isn’t right. :Ester: Those lionfish are between us and the algae. Er, not that I was here to get some. :Tubarina: Oh, me neither. Er, what algae is that anyway? :Polvina: Oh, give it up. You were both here to get the algae. :Ester: We know you’re right, Polvina. :Tubarina: About all those things you said. :Ester: But what if that algae is the ultimate beauty secret… :Tubarina: …that everyone has been searching for since the beginning of time! :Polvina: When did it become the ultimate beauty secret since the beginning of time? :gurgling :Ester: Lionfish! :gurgling as they chase the girls, then they go back :Tubarina: Is there some other place we can get the algae? :Ester: There’s nowhere close. Rainbow Reef is it! :Tubarina: So, how do we get past those lionfish? :Polvina: You don’t need the algae! You’re already beautiful inside. :Ester: Thank you, Polvina. :Tubarina: But it would still be good to be beautiful on the outside, too. :Polvina: You’re already that. :Ester: You can never be too beautiful. :Ester and Tubarina: over each other :Polvina: You’re not listening to me! :Tubarina: Sorry, did you say something? :Polvina: Oh, does it matter? :Ester: There’s only one way we can get past those lionfish. :Tubarina: Oh, we need Lia, the Lionfish Princess! :Lia: I’ll help you with the lionfish, but why do you need to get to that part of Rainbow Reef? :Ester: Uh, no reason. :Tubarina: Just curious to see what’s there. :Lia: And what is there? :Ester: Uh, well. :Polvina: Tell Lia the truth. :Ester: whispering :Lia: The ultimate beauty secret? :Polvina: Oh no, not Lia too! :gurgling :Lia: We only want to get some of the algae, then we’ll go. We won’t take long, we promise! :gurgling :Lia: Thank you! We don’t have much time. :Tubarina: Ester’s voice – error Let’s work quickly. :Tubarina: Get as much as you can. :Polvina: I’m not having anything to do with it. I think you’re being seriously silly. :Tubarina and Lia grab onto the same piece of algae :Lia: I saw that first! :Ester: I did! :Tubarina: It’s mine! :Lia: Give it back! :Ester: Give it to me! :Tubarina: Let go! :Polvina: Where is the beauty in this? :Jessi, Vivi, Tata, Marli and “Jaune” are giggling nearby :Girls: There they are! There’s the algae! giggling :Ester: What have you done, Lia? :Lia: I might have said something to Marli, and Tata, and Jessi and Juli, and… :Tubarina: Oh, save time and just say everybody! :Polvina: What’s your problem? You’ve got the algae you wanted. :Ester: Everyone knows about it now. :Tubarina: It’s not the ultimate beauty secret, if it’s not a secret. :Polvina: But if it does really make you beautiful, shouldn’t you want to share it? :Ester: You’d think so… :Tubarina: …but no. :Polvina: You see what it’s done? It’s made you greedy. It’s cut you off from all the beauty around you. Look at it! pause Forget the algae and enjoy this! :Ester: You’re right as always, Polvina. :Tubarina: You know these things best. :Ester: Who needs the ultimate beauty secret? :Tubarina: Ha! Not us. :Polvina: sighs That’s what I wanted to hear. :Ester: I’ll see you tomorrow. :Tubarina: See you then. :Polvina: Bye! :Ester and Tubarina: come back to get the algae Ah! :Polvina: Why did I know they’d do that? Oh, honestly. :Tubarina: This is going to make me beautiful, Gummy. In the morning, I’ll be a completely new Tubarina. :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: There was nothing wrong with the old Tubarina, but she’s got to go. :Ester: Tomorrow, I’ll be beautiful, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: I know it doesn’t look like much now, but Grandmother says it makes you beautiful, and my grandmother is never wrong. :Spikey: gurgling :Gummy: wakes up Tubarina :Tubarina: You don’t have to do that, I know it’s time to get up. up :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: W-What? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: What’s the matter? What is wrong with you? in mirror and screams :Ester: in mirror and screams :do Vivi, Tata, Lia and Juli and Jessi :girls’ screams shake the sea floor, scaring the fish away :Polvina: trying not to laugh :Tubarina: Being orange… isn’t funny. :Polvina: not to laugh No, never, not at all! giggling :Ester: What if we stay like this? You can’t laugh about that. :Polvina: laughing :Tubarina: She can. :Polvina: giggling I-I’m sorry. I don’t think it’s permanent. :Ester: Aw, permanent? :Polvina: It won’t last forever. :Tubarina: Oh, forever? :Polvina: It’ll fade in a week, maybe two. No, more than a month! :Tubarina: I don’t wanna be orange for a day. :Ester: Who wants to be orange, at all? :Lia: There they are! :Vivi, Lia, Juli and Jessi are there, complaining :Lia: We want an explanation! :Polvina: It’s our friends. :Ester: They’re all orange! :Tubarina: And not happy. :Polvina: Let’s talk to them later. :Ester: When they’re less unhappy. :Tubarina: And less orange. :go after them, complaining :Ester: Why did it go so wrong? :Tubarina: Why did your grandmother think that being beautiful was to be orange? :Polvina: Why did you both have to get it anyway? :Ester: We need answers. :Starfish Grandmother: giggling Oh, ahem, I’m so sorry, forgive me. :Tubarina: Why did the algae turn us orange? :Ester: Did we have to do something special with it, Nanna? :Tubarina: How can this make you beautiful? :Ester: And why didn’t you want me or Spikey to know about it? :Starfish Grandmother: Because I didn’t want you to go near those bad-tempered lionfish. :Ester: The lionfish? They weren’t the problem. :Tubarina: Being orange is the problem. :Starfish Grandmother: Am I all confused here, my dears? Did you put it on your own faces? :Ester: Who else would we use it on? :Starfish Grandmother: Your starfish, like Spikey, or my Pointer here. :Ester and Tubarina: Starfish? :Pointer: gurgling :Starfish Grandmother: Doesn’t he look good? That algae did wonderful things for his skin. There’s no better beauty treatment for starfish. :Tubarina: It’s a beauty treatment… :Ester: …for starfish? :Starfish Grandmother: I don’t know what would happen if you put it on your own face. giggles Perhaps we do now, I suppose. :Polvina: To me, you’ve never been more beautiful. I always want to remember you like this! giggles :Tubarina: sarcastically You know we still have lots of that algae left, Polvina? :Ester: Everyone else is orange. Why not you too? :Polvina: Oh no. away, giggling :Tubarina: Orange would suit you, Polvina. :Ester: You’ve got to try being orange. :Girls: swim the other way Whoa! :Lia + Other Girls: There they are! complaining :Tubarina: Next time you hear a secret, Ester, make sure it stays a secret! :Ester and Tubarina frantically swim away as Lia and the other girls chase them